Reminiscing
by Vongolafan16
Summary: Kakashi thinks back to the day that Sasuke left, the day that Naruto left, and the day that Sakura left. He can't help but feel that it is his fault. ONESHOT!


**Hello there Vongolafan16 here! I came up with this on the spot and felt the urge to post it so here it is. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK. **

**PS. I wrote this on my phone, so please excuse the crappy misspellings and other errors. Anyways, ENJOY XD!**

* * *

REMINISCING

Its been three years since I've last seen Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Both Naruto and Sasuke left the village. And although Sakura is still here in Konoha, I still haven't seen her.

Sasuke left in pursuit of his own ideology. He was told by Orochimaru that if he wanted to kill Itachi, then he needed to become stronger. He told Sasuke that he would not be able to become stronger in the village, so he should leave the village and train under him. I knew that Sasuke was very tempted, but even so, I still didn't try to do anything to stop him. He eventually gave in, and so left the village. However, there were people who actually tried to stop him, this obviously including Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke fought in the valley of the end, and unfortunately, Naruto was beaten and so unable to bring Sasuke back. That was the day that I last saw Sasuke.

After failing to bring back Sasuke, Naruto felt completely depressed and the way the people of the village treated him was not helping at all. The villagers kept blaming him for Sasuke leaving. They would often verbally and physically attack him, causing Naruto to fall deeper into depression. Just like in Sasuke's situation, I knew that these things were happening, even if Naruto tried to hide behind his cheerful mask I could still tell something was wrong, although Sakura didn't. Even so, I never did anything to try and get him to cheer up. I just watched from far away. Eventually, everything came rushing at me in an instant, when I first found out a day later, that Naruto had finally had had enough and left the village. Although I may not show much emotions, but when I heard this I felt that it was all my fault for not helping him.

It hit me hard like a mountain on the head...That was another one of my students that I lost in a single year.

Then, later that same year, Sakura came to me telling me that she too was leaving. She told me that she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand being the only one left of team 7. She also told me that she couldn't stand it anymore, how the villagers looked at her whispering about her being a poor child for being left behind by her teammates, also the looks of pity that her friends were giving her. She just couldn't handle it anymore. Sakura said that she was going to leave and train by herself. She wanted to become stronger, a person that take care of herself without the help of her friends who always protected her. She wanted to get strong enough to go and find her old friend and crush. That was also the last time I last saw her, she left that same night without giving anybody a warning.

Everyday I look at the picture that we all took together. I keep the picture with me at all times. I secretly keep it in my ICHA ICHA PARADISE book, where i know no one would bother to look. When I take a look at that picture, memories come back to me of all the good, bad, happy and sad things that we went through together. Sometimes i also secretly cry because, there is not a day that goes by that I don't think of them, my only family. There is not a day that I don't think of what would have happened if I had actually done something, if I had actually tried to help them go through their problems.

However, Somewhere in my heart, I still believe that they will come back and we will be just like how we were before... We can be a family once again... I know that that day will one day come.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Anyways for those of you who didn't read the top, I once again apologize for the crappyness of this since I wrote this on my phone. **

**PLEASE PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
